26/110
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 3- الَّذِينَ يُؤْمِنُونَ بِالْغَيْبِ وَيُقِيمُونَ الصَّلَاةَ وَمِمَّا رَزَقْنَاهُمْ يُنْفِقُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Elleżîne yu'minûne bilġaybi ve yuqîmûne's-salâte ve mimmâ razeknâhum yunfiqûn(e) Kelime anlamlı meal Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Onlar, gaybe inanırlar, namaz kılarlar, rızıklandırdığımız şeylerin bir kısmını yoksullara harcarlar. Ali Bulaç Meali Onlar, gaybe inanırlar, namazı dosdoğru kılarlar ve kendilerine rızık olarak verdiklerimizden infak ederler. Ahmet Varol Meali Onlar ki, gaybe inanırlar, 2 namazı kılarlar ve bizim kendilerine rızık olarak verdiklerimizden Allah yolunda harcarlar. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Onlar, gaybe inanırlar, namazı kılarlar, kendilerine verdiğimiz rızıktan yerli yerince sarfederler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Onlar gaybe9 inanırlar, namazı dosdoğru kılarlar, kendilerine rızık olarak verdiğimizden de Allah yolunda harcarlar. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Onlar gayba inanırlar, namaz kılarlar, kendilerine verdiğimiz mallardan Allah yolunda harcarlar. Edip Yüksel Meali Onlar ki duyularıyla algılayamadıkları gerçeklere de inanırlar,* namazı (salat) gözetirler,** kendilerine verdiğimiz rızıktan muhtaçlara verirler Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Onlar ki gaybe iman edip namazı dürüst kılarlar ve kendilerine verdiğimiz rızıktan (Allah yolunda) harcarlar. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) onlar ki gaybe iman edip namazı dürüst kılarlar ve kendilerine merzuk kıldığımız şeylerden infak ederler Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen O müttakîler ki, gaybe inanırlar, namazı da doğruca kılarlar ve kendilerini merzûk ettiğimiz şeylerden de infakta bulunurlar. Muhammed Esed onlar ki, insan idrakini aşaolguların varlığına 3 inanırlar ve namazlarında dikkatli ve devamlıdırlar; kendilerine verdiğimiz rızıktan 4 başkaları için harcarlar; Suat Yıldırım O müttakiler ki görünmeyen âleme inanırlar. Namazlarını tam dikkatle ifa ederler. Kendilerine ihsan ettiğimiz nimetlerden hayır yolunda harcarlar. Süleyman Ateş Meali Onlar ki gaybde(gizlide, içtenlikle) inanıp namazlarını kılarlar ve kendilerine verdiğimiz rızıktan (Allah rızası için) harcarlar. Şaban Piriş Meali 2,3. Hiç kuşkusuz bu kitap, kendilerini günahlardan korumaya çalışan, görmediği halde inanan, namazı kılan ve kendilerine verdiğimiz rızıktan (Allah yolunda) harcayanlar için yol göstericidir. Ümit Şimşek Meali O takvâ sahipleri ki, gayba inanırlar,(3) namazlarını dosdoğru kılarlar, kendilerine rızık olarak verdiğimiz şeylerden(4) bağışta bulunurlar. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Ki onlar, gayba inananlar, namazı/duayı yerine getirenlerdir. Ve kendilerine rızık olarak verdiklerimizden, başkalarına pay çıkaranlardır. Yusuf Ali (English) Who believe in the Unseen, are steadfast in prayer, and spend out of what We have provided for them(27); M. Pickthall (English) Who believe in the unseen, and establish worship, and spend of that We have bestowed upon them; Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ğayb (genellikle ve hatalı olarak "görünmeyen" şeklinde çevrilir), Kur'an'da insanın kavrayış alanının ötesinde bulunan, onu aşan hakikatin tüm safhalarını ifade etmek için kullanılır. Bu nedenle, bilimsel gözlemlerle isbatı veya reddi sözkonusu olamaz veya hatta genel kabul görmüş spekülatif düşünce kategorileri içinde bile yeterli biçimde kapsanamaz. Örneğin, Allah'ın varlığı, evrenin yaratılış amacı, ölümden sonraki hayat, zamanın gerçek mahiyeti, ruhsal güçlerin varlığı ve birbirleriyle ilişkileri vb. gibi... Ancak asıl hakikatin gözlemlenebilen çevreden çok daha fazlasını kapsadığına ikna olan bir kişi, Allah'a imana ve böylece hayatın bir anlamı ve gayesi olduğu inancına ulaşabilir. Kendisinin ancak "insan idrakini aşan olguların varlığına inananlar için bir rehber" olduğuna işaret etmek suretiyle Kur'an, aslında, zihinleri bu temel öncülü kabullenemeyenler için kapısının -zorunlu olarak- kapalı olacağını söylemektedir. Rızk ("geçim aracı"), insan için yararlı olan bütün maddî (gıda, mal, çocuk gibi) veya manevî (bilgi, erdem gibi) şeyleri ifade eder. "Başkaları için harcamak", burada, Allah'a karşı sorumluluğun bilincinde olmak ve namaz ile birlikte zikredilmiştir; çünkü gerçek erdemlilik, ancak böyle özverili davranışlar yoluyla tam semeresini verir. Unutulmamalıdır ki enfaka (lafzî karşılığıyla, "harcadı") fiili, Kur'an'da her ne saikle olursa olsun, daima başkası için sınırsızca harcamayı veya ikramda bulunmayı ifade etmek için kullanılmıştır. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri Gerçek muttaki kimlerdir. İşte bunu Kur'an'ı Kerîm'in bu ayetleri şöyle açıklıyor: (O müttakiler ki gayba inanırlar.) Yani görmedikleri halde aklî ve naklî delillere dayanarak bir takım varlıklara inanırlar. Vazifeleri olan (Namazı da doğruca) usûl ve erkânına uyarak (kılarlar.) Bu kutsal ibâdeti vaktinde edâ ederler (ve kendilerini rızıklandırdığımız şeylerden de infakta bulunurlar.) Yani: Allah tarafından ihsan buyurulmuş olan nimetlerden bir kısmını da ailelerine zekât ve sadaka olarak diğer muhtaç kimselere sarf ederler ve insanlığa hizmet etmiş olurlar.